A Day In The Life
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A series of short scenes from various possible days of Connor and Abby's life together.
1. Personal

Abby added another log to the fire before sitting down across from Connor to share their evening meal. Even though she was sick to death of it, roasted roots n' bulbs along with fried fish really wasn't the worst thing to endure. It was infinitely better than grubs or raptor meat. They ate in companionable silence as the sun set below the horizon, another day done. They'd stay in their shelter until dawn, not willing to risk going out after dark. The set aside their utensils and threw the fish bones on the fire before preparing for sleep.

"Hey Abby?" Connor asked, breaking the silence between them. Abby looked up at him and beheld his full beard and his warm dark eyes. She smiled at him, then frowned as she noticed the nervous look on his face. They pair of them had become incredibly close in the past two months since they'd become stranded in the Cretaceous Era. They'd kissed, more than once, and at night they curled up together for warmth, but moreso for comfort. She could read his moods better than her own sometimes.

"What is it?" she replied, shifting herself to sit beside him, their backs against the tree trunk.

"Um. Can we talk?"

"Of course... Connor, you're shaking!"

"M'sorry, just nerves." With a trembling hand he reached out and grasped hers. "Abby can we talk about last night?"

Abby blanched and tried to extricate her hand from his. "Drop it, Connor."

He let go of her hand and grasped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Abby, please. _Please_. Look at me." She met his eyes, her demeanour defiant. The last thing she wanted was to talk about the night before, how she'd woken in a blind panic from a nightmare, screaming in terror. "Last night you talked in your sleep - _Please stop, please no. Don't hurt me again!_ - you woke up crying, you were scared to death. I want you to tell me what your nightmare was about. I've never seen you so frightened."

"No, Connor. It's personal. I can't, I won't!" She pushed his arms off her and made to leave, but Connor moved quickly and came around to face her. Abby shut her eyes tight and shook. When she felt Connor's hand lovingly cup her cheek, she relented and looked at him again.

"Abby, listen. I love you. I love you," he said in earnest. He had tears in his eyes. "I love you. You're my whole world. Do you understand me?" Abby's bottom lip trembled and Connor brought his other hand up so both held her face. "I love you. I'll say it a thousand times. There is nothing, _nothing, _you could ever tell me about yourself that'll make me stop. I want to know, I can take it."

"It's horrible, it's ugly." She shook her head and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I know. That's easy enough to tell. But, Abby, you're not alone anymore. You have me, I'm yours forever. Tell me. I don't want you to bear the burden alone anymore. Please?"

Abby clutched at his jacked and pulled him near. Her forehead fell to his chest and she began to weep openly. His strong arms came around her body and he held her tight, speaking his love for her over and over.

Hours later Abby kept watch while Connor slept. His head was pillowed on her breasts and his arms were wrapped securely around her waist. He snuffled and burrowed further against her, sighing her name in his sleep. She'd told him, all of it. She'd purged years of pent up anguish and shared with him the horror story of her childhood and teen years. He'd listened intently and when she was done and a sobbing, heaving wreck, he'd held her again, kissed her and told her ten times more that he loved her. She was humbled and grateful for it. Once her tears had stopped and the moment had passed, she'd leaned in and kissed him so passionately he'd nearly swooned. She told him she'd take first watch and had run her fingers through his hair soothingly until he'd fallen under. Since then, she'd been thinking and ruminating on the time they'd known each other. She came to a final and honest conclusion and nudged him awake to tell him.

"Abby?" he mumbled, groggy and bleary-eyed. "My turn to keep watch?" He yawned and stretched as he sat up. Before he knew what was happening, she kissed him again. He smiled against her lips and sighed contentedly.

When they parted, Abby took his face in her hands. "Not yet."

"Why'd you wake me then?"

"Because Connor, I couldn't wait. I wanted to tell you... that I love you too."


	2. Coma

Becker stood next to Jess, who stood next to Matt with Lester next to him. They stared through the observation glass in the infirmary at the two lifeless bodies in their hospital beds. It had happened when no one had been looking. They'd thought everything was fine and there was nothing out of the ordinary with the anomaly, then a moment later, Connor and Abby were struck down. No one had seen it coming or what had done it.

"What do we know?" asked Becker, his voice tight.

"Nothing's changed since it all went down," spoke Matt. "They're both in deep comas."

"How long will they stay that way?" asked Jess in a worried whisper.

"We don't know. Could be days, weeks, months, even years," sighed a frustrated Lester. "We should have more information by the end of Friday. Tests are being done. Dr. Hamilton is very good so I'm told."

"It's so unfair," Jess sniffled. "It's not supposed to be this way! They were supposed to get married, have babies, live happily ever after!" With that she burst into tears. Becker put his arm around her shoulders and tried not to cry himself.

Together they all continued to stare at the ash coloured faces of their beloved friends. Side by side in separate beds, Connor and Abby looked utterly lifeless save for the ping of their heart monitors telling otherwise. Lester toyed with the pair's engagement rings inside his pocket. He'd been given them for safekeeping. He felt frustrated, angry and sad, profoundly sad. He'd known them since the beginning. He'd watched them fall in love. Jess was right, this was so very wrong.

"What do we do now?" Jess sniveled.

"There's nothing we can do. We just wait... wait to see... if they survive," spoke Lester solemnly, and said no more.

!*!*!

Lester got the call at 5am in the morning. Connor and Abby were showing new signs of life, they were waking up. He alerted the rest of the team and they made their way back to the infirmary at the ARC. The sight they were met with was astonishing. Abby still lay her in bed, propped up by several pillows. She looked weak, but there was colour in her face and her eyes were open. Lester, Becker, Jess, Matt and this time Emily, kept their distance and watched. Connor was sat next to her, grasping her hand in both of his. He looked worn down and woefully tired, but he was holding his own. They were looking into each others eyes with intense love and concern. Connor asked a question and Abby nodded her head. To that, Connor leaned in a kissed her forehead. His loving gesture brought tears to Abby's eyes, which in turn started Jess off crying. Once again Becker put his arm around her shoulders and kept her steady.

"Are they out of the woods to you suppose?" asked Matt.

"It would seem so, but they'll be kept for several days until the doctors have completed what I'm sure is a very long list of tests," explained Lester. As if on cue Dr. Hamilton came around the corner, the heels of her shoes echoing in the corridor. "Ah, Doctor!"

"Hello sir," replied Dr. Hamilton, a brilliant young woman with dark hair and a warm smile. "I was just going to deliver some test results to our patients."

"What have you found out?"

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose the information to you without their permission. I'll ask them." With a nod, she turned to go.

"Wait a moment," said Lester and he put his hand into his pocket. He pulled out the golden engagement rings he'd taken possession of when the ordeal had begun. He passed them to the doctor. "I'm sure they'll be missing them." She smiled and entered the room.

The five outside observed as Connor and Abby were passed their rings. With shaky hands they each returned the rings to their rightful places, then smiled at each other with tears streaming down their cheeks. Then, they listened intently as the doctor spoke. Abby suddenly gasped and sat up straight. Connor burst into tears and hugged Abby close. After a few minutes of holding each other and crying, they brought their attention back to the doctor as she continued to speak.

The five outside the room were mad with curiosity and confused when Connor and Abby looked their way and smiled. They turned back to the doctor and spoke. As the doctor left the pair in peace, they observed once more Connor and Abby embracing and crying together.

Dr. Hamilton emerged from the room, smiling herself.

"Doctor?" questioned Lester.

"I've delivered some good news, it's not often I get to do that."

"And?"

"We learned last night when Miss Maitland's blood test came back that she's approximately six weeks pregnant - judging by her hormone levels. We're going to keep them for observation, but if they continue to improve they can be released within the week." With that she was off back to her lab. The remaining people exchanged looks of amazement and joy.

Inside the room Connor lay his hand upon Abby's abdomen and rested his forehead against hers. Sometimes love conquered all.


	3. Tendon

Abby whimpered and her face scrunched up in pain.

"Sorry, love," Connor whispered, feeling rather distraught himself. He applied the medicinal cream to the back of her heel with as gentle a care as he could. He held her foot in his hand and examined her injury. "The doctor said you had to stay off it for a few days. At least until the inflammation goes down some."

Abby pouted. She hated feeling helpless. She hated being in pain. The ARC doctor explained that she had an inflamed posterior tibial tendon, likely due to all the running around they'd been doing lately at the anomaly sites when dealing with creature incursions. She zigged when she should have zagged and was now paying the consequences. She was given pain meds and strict instructions.

The way Connor was behaving, one would think he was the one out of commission. Abby actually thought it rather sweet that he took all her pains to heart as he did. She felt truly loved because of it.

He rose from his spot on the coffee table and eased her foot back down to rest on the bag of ice atop a towel covered cushion. She hissed and whimpered again, and looked up to Connor. She saw the empathy in his soulful dark eyes.

"What do you need?" he asked softly. "Anything and you'll have it."

"Just..." Abby pursed her lips together as the tendon spasmed. "I need a cuddle," she finished, her voice sounding utterly pathetic. Connor sat down beside her and Abby nestled against his body as close as she could, laying her head to his chest. He kissed pressed a kiss into her hair nd rubbed her back in a soothing motion while taking her hand in his. Time, rest, and her pain meds would help, but nothing made her feel better than Connor's love.


	4. Amend

"Shower; food; some _we just got engaged sex_; a nap; some _we made a baby about eight weeks ago and we're so happy and in love_ sex; then another nap; food and then a good night's sleep," said Connor as he checked the items off on his fingers. The grin on his face stretched from ear to ear.

Abby smirked at him, her blue eyes shinning with love and joy for her adorable fiancé.

"In that order?" she replied, looking over his dirty body and scruffy hair. They were done for the day - commuter train and people recovered, mostly alive.

"Yes."

"I'd like to amend that if I may."

"Of course."

"I'd like to add in _we saved the world and stopped the apocalypse_ sex - perhaps during our shower. And after the second having of food, I'd like a cuddle and a talk about what sort of house we'd like to buy."

"Brilliant! I knew there was reason I said yes to your proposal."

"You said yes because you've been hopelessly in love with me since the day we first met."

"That too."


	5. Concerning Hobbits

"Connor, it's just a trailer for a bloody movie, calm down!" Abby growled as Connor pawed at her breasts and devoured her neck with his tongue and lips. Minutes earlier he'd been at his computer, evidently watching the first trailer for _The Hobbit _and then he'd suddenly pounced on her, trousers around his ankles and cock out, hard and thick and pointed in her direction.

"Abby, you don't understand, you need to get your clothes off _right now_!" Connor begged, desperately trying to unbuckle her belt. He succeeded and got his hand in her knickers, his fingers delving between her folds.

"You're so weird. It's a fantasy movie about a short fellow and his magic ring, it's not even going to be in theatres until the end of the year. I don't get it." Abby's breath hitched as his fingers penetrated and pumped her. "I could live to be a million and I'll never understand how something as innocuous as a preview for a film could turn you on."

"Don't care, strip! I need to be inside you right now! Please Abby." Abby acquiesced and moments later she was spread out on his desk with Connor thrusting in and out of her like a man possessed. As her first orgasm hit, she decided to forgive him his little quirks. If _The Hobbit_ got him hot, she'd have the trailer on a loop from now till December 14, 2012!


	6. Can We Keep Him?

"WHAT is _that_?" Abby all but screeched. She stared down at Connor's cupped hands and the _creature_ he held in them. Fluffy, with black fur, yellow eyes, whiskers, and about the size of grapefruit.

"It's a kitten," replied Connor, stroking the little thing's cheek with his thumb.

"Why do you have a kitten?" Abby put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.

"Thought... thought we might adopt him."

"Connor, we don't do mammals in this house, _lizard girl_ here. Remember?"

"I know, but he's all alone. I found him in the alley behind our building. He was crying. I even waited a whole hour to see if the mother would come back but she didn't. He was all alone. I couldn't just leave him, could I?" Connor gave her the most pathetic pleading look she'd ever seen, even more convincing than the time he'd lit the kitchen on fire whilst trying to make her a romantic dinner and they had to have the entire area renovated. "He's just a baby."

Abby sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She watched Connor bring the little fella up to his face for a cuddle. The kitten batted at Connor's nose and burst into loud purrs. "I _know_ I'll live to regret this. Okay, fine. We can keep him."

"Really?" Connor's smile was a mile wide. She was helpless in the face of Connor's charming sweetness. She smiled back. He pulled her into a hug, the kitten between them. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. But he's _your_ responsibility! You have to remember to feed him and pick up after him."

"I will! Promise." He kissed her soundly.

"So what are you going to call him?"

"Loki, after the Norse God. The Trickster."

"Well that works for a cat I suppose, they're nothing but trouble. That's why I stick to the lizards. How'd you settled on Loki?"

"Um..."

"Connor!"

"He didn't mean it! He's just a baby, he didn't know he wasn't supposed to..."

"Supposed to what?"

"Please don't go in the bedroom!" Abby gave both Connor and the kitten a withering look and stormed towards the bedroom. After a few moments of silence...

"CONNOR!"

Connor and his new pal shared a look. Loki mewed at him, then curled into a little fluff ball in Connor's hands. It was time for a nap.


	7. Kitchen Sink

Connor was soaking wet. Absolutely drenched. He sighed and peeled off his sopping wet shirt, depositing it on the counter next to him. Another splash hit him in the face and the baby giggled madly. Connor glowered at the two diictodons at his feet. He swore they were laughing along with his daughter. The baby's bare skin was slippery and her squirmy, chubby body made it nearly impossible for him lift her out of the kitchen sink where he was attempting to give her a bath.

He heard the tell tale sounds of Abby coming in the front door. He was supposed to be done by now. Their little girl was supposed to be in bed. Abby ascended the stairs and stopped in her tracks at the sight of her sopping wet family.

"Connor?" Abby questioned, arching her eye brow at him. The baby got excited at the sight of her mother and screeched happily Abby grabbed the towel off the kitchen table and deftly scooped her daughter out of the bath and wrapped her up. "Honestly Connor how are you going to cope in a few months when we have two?" She gave him a pointed look.

"Two... two?" Connor stammered.

Abby gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Surprise!"


	8. Happy Anniversary

"Sixteen years, can you believe it?" Connor asked with Abby in his arms as he spun her around. Abby simply laughed and kissed him passionately. When Nick and Sarah started making gagging sounds they drew apart. Their two teenagers were scowling at them. "Cut us a break! Be happy for us."

"Sorry Daddy," said Sarah earnestly. She was their youngest at thirteen and the spitting image of Abby with her big blue eyes and cute face. She did however have thick dark hair just like him. Nick, their first born, was several inches taller than his father. At fifteen years old Nick was becoming more and more like his dad with his strong jaw and dimples, but there was so much of Abby in him that Connor always saw her in him first before he recognized his own features. Their dark chocolate eyes were identical and Abby had spoiled their boy rotten when he was little because of the patented _Temple Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom._

"Still gross," groused Nick.

"Have you got your overnight bags packed?" Abby asked her children.

"Yes Mum," replied Sarah. "I still don't get why you're sending us away. It's not like you two ever do anything."

"That's right. We're a boring old married couple who do anything but work and look after your demands," her mother replied, letting go of Connor and ushering their kids towards the front door of the house. "Your father and I would like a night of peace and quiet on our anniversary. I think we're entitled."

From outside a car honked its horn. "That's Jeff's mum!" announced Nick. He waved to his dad and gave his mum a quick peck on the cheek before rushing out to meet his ride. Both kids had been foisted off to friends' houses for the night. A few minutes later Sarah's friend Heather and her mum arrived and after Sarah gave both her parents hugs goodbye, they left, leaving Connor and Abby by themselves. They were alone in the house at night for the first time in months. Abby breathed a sigh of relief and locked the front door.

Connor pounced. He spun Abby around and flattened her against the door before capturing her mouth in a violently passionate kiss. They tore each others clothes off and as soon as they were naked, Connor pulled Abby up and pushed himself inside her wet heat. They both groaned and began to move, hard and fast. Their coupling barely lasted a few minutes before they were both climaxing. Abby wrapped her arms and legs around Connor as he rested her back against the door.

"Boring old married couple, eh?" asked Connor before he captured her hard nipple in his mouth and suckled greedily. Abby groaned loudly and bucked her hips against his. He was hard again in no time.

"Do you really want our children knowing that their dad is going to shag their mum in every room in this house over the course of the next few hours?" Abby replied between heated pants for breath.

Connor released her nipple and licked his way up to her throat. "Point taken. Every room, eh?"

"I'm hoping? Well, except the kids' rooms, that would be very wrong. "

"Oh definitely Mrs. Temple, every room. At least twice. Happy anniversary. Love you."

"Happy Anniversary, Conn. I love you too."


	9. Double Trouble

The Temples always seemed to do things in twos, Danny Quinn had concluded. From the moment he'd first met Abby Maitland and Connor Temple, they'd been an inseparable pair; two halves of a whole; one side each of the same coin. They'd been the only two people on Earth for an entire year while stranded in the Cretaceous Era, relying only on each other for survival. When he'd returned the first time from his own sojourn in the past, it had pleased him to see that they were still together, and then some. By the time he'd finally come back after having caught up with his brother and done what was needed, he'd found his two young friends were not so young anymore, and also married with children. The first set of Temple twins were an unexpected and very welcomed gift to their parents. Not even James Lester could deny that Sarah and Nicola were the most precocious and adorable little girls in the world. Identical in every way, they had their mother's big blue eyes and compassionate heart and their father's wild dark hair and good natured soul. Danny had taken an immediate liking to them and was soon met at the door with calls for hugs and stories from their _Uncle_ Danny. He adored the four year olds and loved them with all his heart. They, along with their parents, were family to him.

The second set of twins was met with equal joy, but with a bit more trepidation. Connor had actually fainted when the doctor had given the news of what the scan had shown, so Abby had said. By the time the identical boys, James and Daniel had been born, Danny had been roped in to minding after the girls whenever he was needed that first year of the boys' lives. It made him very proud and happy that Connor and Abby trusted him and treated him as one of their own. However, as time passed it became clear that he was no longer in charge when it came to babysitting the Temple children.

Somehow, he wasn't certain how it had all happened, this particular afternoon he found himself tied to a chair in the kitchen. Sarah, bless her seven year old self, was a dab hand at sailor's knots. He wished he'd known that before agreeing to the game of _Pirates. _He was their prisoner of course, playing the role of a captured Naval officer about to be made to walk the plank. Nicola was the Captain and declared that he be given fifty lashes before being thrown to the sharks, which is why the boys, who'd just turned four, where repeatedly tossing their spaghetti at his face. He supposed noodles were a suitable substitute to leather.

The fact that the diictodons and their ever growing brood of young were clamouring over him to get at the food stuck in his hair only added insult to injury.

Mercy came in the form of Abby Temple entering her kitchen upon arriving home and quite pointedly clearing her throat. All activity ceased and everyone froze. Behind her stood her husband, who when unable to hide the smirk on his face at his friend's predicament, received the deadliest of glares from his darling missus.

Having the good sense to look appropriately shamed, Connor gathered up his boys to take them for a much needed bath while without even being told, the girls began to clean up the mess. Abby retrieved the two smallest diictodons from Danny's head and returned them to the den in the living room where Nancy made her nest. The others were sent into the backyard with their parents.

"Don't suppose you could untie me, could you?" Danny asked. "Can't actually feel my fingers anymore."

Abby's knowing smile told him she wasn't really upset. She fetched a knife from the counter and set him free. "Look, I don't suppose you'd be willing to take the children next Thursday after school would you?" she asked, a hand resting upon her burgeoning abdomen. "Connor and I, well..."

"You and Connor...?"

"We need to start looking for a bigger house. It's twins... again."

This time it was Danny who fainted.


	10. Living Well Is The Best Revenge

"This was a terrible idea!" Connor hissed, walking behind Abby, hiding really.  
>She kept a firm grip on his hand and dragged him along, her high heels hitting<br>the hardwood beneath their feet with a loud din that echoed around them. He  
>gulped and the tie he wore felt like a noose. He'd never been in a situation<br>like this and it made him extremely nervous. He'd only come along for Abby's  
>sake, but felt very much like he was heading to the gallows. He wasn't good<br>with crowds or people he didn't know, even after all these years. Still, for  
>his wife's sake he'd endure, and hope there were some tasty hors d'oeuvres.<p>

Suddenly Abby stopped and he nearly ran right into her. She spun around and  
>grabbed him the the shoulders, looking him in the eye. "You're right! We<br>should never have come! Let's go, right now. We'll go straight home to London  
>and have sex. You like sex. Yes, right now, home!" She moved past him and<br>made a hasty retreat. It dawned on Connor that she was even more nervous than  
>him.<p>

"Ah ah! No you don't!" He ran outside after her and grabbed her around  
>the waist, picking her up, turning them around and setting her back down so<br>they were facing the direction of the entrance to the banquet hall. "We  
>can do this, together. We're here because you've become an amazing, accomplished<br>woman who's got a happy, fulfilling marriage to a man who adores you who is  
>also amazing and accomplished."<p>

Abby let out a shaky breath and shook her head. "I can't, Connor. They  
>were monstrous to me. You... okay, you do understand what it's like, but..."<p>

"No buts, sweetheart. You and me, we were told we weren't good enough,  
>that we didn't matter. We got good grades, we worked hard, but that didn't count<br>at the time, no. We know better now, but when we were back in school what mattered  
>was being accepted and neither of us were." He cuddled closer and nuzzled<br>her cheek with his nose and kissed the corner of her mouth. He took her hand  
>in his and brought it to his lips to bestow a kiss upon it too. Her wedding<br>rings sparkled under the light from the lamppost. The golden band he'd given  
>her lay next to another ring, five diamonds in a row that took her breath away<br>every time she looked at them. She'd dressed herself in an emerald green chiffon  
>cocktail dress that swished and flowed as she walked, while Connor was dressed<br>in charcoal gray from head to toe save for a silk tie the same colour as her  
>dress.<p>

"You're very handsome in your suit, Conn," she said, giving his hand  
>a squeeze.<p>

"You're the most beautiful woman here, or anywhere. We'll just put in  
>an appearance if you like. You can tell everyone that you're a Zoological specialist<br>employed by the government and your husband is a scientist with three degrees  
>who's considered one of the government's most valuable assets, saves humanity<br>on occasion... and for fun we hunt dinosaurs and travel through time."

Abby laughed. "I can't tell them that!" He leaned in a kissed the  
>side of her neck and making her entire body shiver with excitement.<p>

"No, best leave out the time travel part, or they'll start asking about  
>me TARDIS and I'll have to explain that it's not fully grown yet and..."<p>

"Oh shut up!" She laughed again and he with her.

"Come on, we've come all this way, let's got show Brighton's Class of  
>2003 just how brilliant Abby Maitland is!"<p>

"Temple, it's Abby Temple now - and forever."

Six hours later, Abby and Connor lay side by side in bed at their hotel, naked  
>and satiated from a rather energetic session of lovemaking. The night had gone<br>even better than Abby could've hoped for. The girls who'd bullied her in school  
>for having no dad, and an alcoholic mother who'd been the shame of the community<br>for her loose ways with men, had been quite succinctly put in their place. Not  
>only had Abby been the most beautiful woman at the reunion, she'd also been<br>the most successful. The details were unimportant, but by the end of the night  
>no one could deny that Abby Maitland, or rather Abby Temple as she'd corrected<br>many of her former classmates, was a formidable woman. There was no denying  
>her now.<p>

However despite showing her tormentors that she had a fascinating and important  
>career as well as having evidently had quite a few adventures, what Abby was<br>most proud of was that they'd all seen how much she was loved and cherished  
>by the man she was lucky enough to call husband.<p>

She rolled over and snuggled at his side, insinuating her leg between his and  
>caressing his chest with her hands and lips. Her rumbled deep in his chest and<br>his own hands roamed over her body. Their eyes met and they shared a smile.

"Thanks for tonight," she whispered and captured his mouth for a  
>passionate kiss that told him they'd be getting very little sleep this night.<p> 


	11. Allons-y Alonso

"Allons-y Alonso!" Connor quipped, practically bouncing as he raced  
>ahead of her, heading towards the concession stand. Abby scowled and waddled<br>after him, moving very slowly. She was a week overdue to give birth to their  
>long awaited firstborn and was at her wit's end with being pregnant, and with<br>the man who'd got her into the situation in the first place.

The weather was damnably hot, her body felt massive and immovable and she was  
>miserable. That was why she took Connor up on his suggestion they go to the<br>movies. It would get her out of their flat and into a nice cool, air-conditioned,  
>dark theatre where she could hopefully relax. Of course they were seeing the<br>new superhero film Connor was excited about, which mean it would be loud and  
>hard on her eyes. All she wanted was to be done with the pregnancy and start<br>taking care of the baby.

"If he _Allons-y Alonso_'s me one more time, I'm going to knock his  
>block off," Abby growled to herself. She wasn't even half way to the concession<br>stand and he'd already filled his arms with buckets of popcorn, giant sodas,  
>chocolate and candy. Just then, she paused, gasped and felt an intense ripple<br>of pressure in her lower abdomen. She placed her hand on the wall and breathed  
>deeply, waiting for it to pass. A few seconds of relief came and then suddenly<br>it was seizing her again. She winced and groaned. "Finally!" she sighed,  
>slowly turning herself around and heading back to the car.<p>

"Abby! Where are you going?" Connor shouted after her.

"Hospital! Baby's coming. Allons-y Alonso!" She smirked as she heard  
>behind her the crashing of beverages and junkfood hitting the nice carpet of<br>the theatre foyer.


	12. Selfish

"Connor, you and I need to talk," Abby spoke solemnly as she took  
>a seat across from him at the dinner table in their flat. Connor frowned and<br>refused to look at her. He knew this was coming and he didn't like it one bit.  
>"Things can't go on like this." Connor scowled at her and Abby met<br>his harsh look with one of her own. "It's not all about you, you know?  
>I matter in this too. We're supposed to be equals, partners. Your behavior has<br>got to change or it's going to drive a wedge between us. It's not fair to me.  
>This is supposed to by my time too."<p>

Connor sighed heavily and rose from the table, avoiding his wife, turning his  
>back to her.<p>

"Connor Temple! Don't you dare walk away from me!" Abby paused and  
>counted to ten. "Please, Connor?" The plaintive tone to her voice<br>finally got through to him.

"M'sorry," he finally spoke, defeated. He turned and beheld his wife  
>and saw the pleading look in her eyes and realized finally that he'd been selfish.<br>The matter at hand had been so monumental and life changing, he'd hardly known  
>how to cope. He'd just followed his instincts and he'd allowed them consume<br>him utterly. He'd not been able to help himself. He walked back to her and offered  
>her a heartfelt apology. "Can you forgive me?"<p>

"Oh, Connor, of course!" Abby replied, rising to her feet and holding  
>out her arms. Connor smiled broadly and he passed her the little bundle in his<br>arms. Their daughter had been born only one week ago and he'd more or less kept  
>the baby in his arms save when she'd needed Abby to feed her. Even then he hovered<br>and took her back as soon as he could so that he could be the one to wind her.  
>He took care of all the baby's other needs too, including nappy changes. In<br>the first four days it had been a welcomed relief for Abby after having endured  
>a very difficult labour, but as she'd recovered she'd wanted to bond with her<br>little one but found her baby's father not so amiable about sharing her.

As soon as little Sarah was in her mother's arms, Connor saw the most amazing  
>love and peace wash over his wife and he realized how selfish he'd been. He<br>loved his two girls so much his heart felt like it was ready to burst, but perhaps  
>he'd gone a bit overboard in wanting to be involved in every second of the newborn's<br>life. Babies were supposed to stay with their mums as much as possible. Afterall,  
>Sarah had been inside Abby for a whole nine months. Abby had given her life<br>and Abby needed to hold and love Sarah every bit as much as the little girl  
>needed her mum.<p>

"C'mon, Conn, let's go sit down," Abby bade, leading her husband  
>to the sofa and encouraging him to sit down. She joined him and reclined against<br>his chest. Connor's arms came around her and he embraced her. Sarah cooed softly  
>and snuggled against Abby's chest as Abby rubbed her back and kissed the mop<br>of dark hair atop Sarah's head.

"I went a bit mad there for a few days, didn't I?" Connor spoke,  
>kissing Abby's temple.<p>

"A little, yes. I understand though, but I just couldn't take it a second  
>longer. She's our little miracle and we made her together, so we have to share,<br>don't we?"

"Yep. This is much better, I think. I hold you, you hold her, it's perfect."

"Mmm hmm." Abby yawned and relaxed, gently falling asleep as the  
>baby did the same with her ear to her mum's heart, firmly clutching Abby''s<br>shirt in her tiny hands. Connor smiled down upon them, now fully aware of how  
>their new family dynamic was meant to work. His time would come as their little<br>darling grew, learned and became her own person. For now though, she was still  
>part of Abby mostly, completely dependent on her for a good while yet. It was<br>his job to make sure they were both well loved and looked after and he couldn't  
>think of anything better in all the world.<p>

"I love you," he spoke to both his girls and settled in for a contended  
>evening of caring for his family.<p> 


	13. Another Find Mess

"Well, that's another fine mess..." Connor began, his voice weary.

"Shhh..." Abby cautioned, gently covering his mouth with her hand.  
>He nodded in apology and she took her hand away. In a loving gesture that told<br>him she bore him no ill will, she cupped his cheek with the same hand and leaned  
>in, gently kissing his lips and lingering there for long moments. Connor sighed<br>and relaxed, laying his ear to her heart and closing his eyes, knowing she'd  
>take first watch as was usual.<p>

The cave was cold and dank, but it was good protection against the pack of  
>raptors that had been hunting them. They'd managed to fell two of them, but<br>the other three would pursue them into the night and they knew they'd have to  
>take shelter. They'd have been too vulnerable in the dark. Fortunately, raptors<br>weren't particularly adept at scaling rock faces and bless her, Abby was excellent  
>at it enough to teach him on the fly. They were forty feet up in a small hole<br>that fit just the two of them and judging by how the clouds covered the newly  
>risen moon and the air felt thick, they were in for an overnight storm.<p>

They knew the raptors were still outside by their angry barks and the scrambling  
>of their claws against the rock. By silence, Abby hoped they'd give up and move<br>on. It made no difference as the first rumble of thunder in the distance sent  
>the creatures back to their bowers to wait out the impending calamity. Connor<br>and Abby were stuck for the night and despite it being another wretched one  
>alone together in the Cretaceous, neither one could find anything to be especially<br>miserable about.

When Connor moved his hand to her breast and she didn't take it away, he gave  
>up thoughts of sleep as they turned to exploring the new level of intimacy in<br>their relationship. It was only the night before that she'd crawled over to  
>him across their small camp under a thicket of tightly woven brambles and unbuckled<br>his belt before going quite a bit further. In the heat of her mouth he'd found  
>an ecstasy unknown to him before and it had overwhelmed him, he'd not had a<br>chance to return the favour. It was impossible to carry out his fantasies to  
>their fullest extent, there not being enough space in their little hideaway,<br>but he could touch her at least. Right now he very much wanted to do just that.

He hand left her breast and snuck down lower, up under her shirts to pull away  
>the cup of her bra and tweak the nipple. Abby's sharp gasp at his pinch and<br>the whimper that followed went straight to his cock. He pushed up her clothing  
>and leaned in, swirling his tongue around the hard bud until her nipple was<br>painfully tight. He encased it in the warmth of his mouth and suckled, moaning  
>contentedly. Abby pressed her breast against him and wove her fingers through<br>his thick hair.

His hands moved independently and worked at unfastening her jeans and pulling  
>down the zip. Moments later his hand was inside her knickers and his thumb against<br>her clit while two of his fingers found her core and pushed inside as deep as  
>he could go. She was wet for him, but she still jolted at his entrance into<br>her body. Those two fingers explored and stimulated her while his thumb circled  
>the sensitive nerves of her clit.<p>

Abby's head fell back and she moaned from somewhere deep down, writhing against  
>his hand. He continued to manipulate and stretch her inner flesh, increasing<br>the pressure and becoming a little rough.

He caught her eyes and found tears there. They held each other's gaze until  
>the pleasure consumed her and Abby was lost. Connor caught her cry with his<br>kiss and relished the feeling of her muscles pulsing around his fingers.

The skies opened and the rain began to pour down, but Connor nor Abby hardly  
>noticed as they cast aside all thoughts of being chased by raptors, hiding in<br>a cave or the storm outside and gave into their consuming passions.


	14. The Dimming of the Day

When she really studied him, to her Connor still looked very much like the  
>boy she'd first met years ago, despite the full beard and the scar above his<br>eyebrow. The light of the setting sun made him look soft and innocent as it  
>cast dark shadows across his face and made his skin glow in warm colours. She<br>knew full well that he was no boy, not any longer. He was very much a man, one  
>she loved dearly. He lay motionless, snoring lightly and Abby kept watch as<br>he recuperated from a long, arduous day. The sun was setting and all was calm.

Their shelter was finally finished, as secure as they could hope to make it.  
>Connor had worked himself to the bone to complete it. Four months in the Cretaceous<br>felt like an eternity and Abby was learning to accept that this was her life  
>now, even though her spirit rebelled against the very idea. She'd never feel<br>peace, not in this place. She'd never sleep feeling safe. But at the same time,  
>she couldn't say she wasn't at least a little bit happy. In fact, she'd never<br>really experienced what she was now. She felt as if she belonged here - not  
>in the Cretaceous - but with Connor. Maybe peace and safety weren't so far away<br>after all. With him, her heart felt whole and that she wouldn't trade for anything,  
>even an anomaly back home.<p>

The sun dipped below the horizon and Abby sighed. It was time to start the  
>fire again. As the little points of light that filtered through the tangled<br>branches, vines and brambles they'd woven into the structure of their home,  
>disappeared and everything became a hazy blue, Abby moved away from sitting<br>at Connor's side. She struck the flint and tinder together and soon their campfire  
>was starting to blaze and give off heat. The nights were still quite cold even<br>thought summer was approaching. It helped to huddle together as the dark hours  
>passed. Connor usually took first watch, preferring to sleep in the morning<br>while Abby was often up with the sun. Of course after his nap, he might be up  
>quite late. It would give them time to talk, or perhaps other more desirable<br>activities.

Connor sat bolt upright with a sharp inhalation of air. Abby hadn't even noticed  
>his sleeping pattern had changed and he'd been in the throws of another nightmare.<br>They both had them on occasion, more frequently than either cared to. He was  
>shaking and panting for breath, a cold sweat taking hold. Abby moved swiftly<br>and took him by the shoulders, turning him to her.

"Abby?" he questioned, reaching up to touch her face. "Oh, thank  
>god."<p>

"I'm here," she spoke softly, her faced etched with concern.

Connor pulled her to him and held her so tightly she could barely breath. "It's  
>the only thing that scares me, you not being here."<p>

"It was just a dream."

He nodded and let her go, slumping back to the ground and breathing deep, trying  
>to reign in his emotions. "I hate it."<p>

"Me too." Abby looked upon him or a moment before acting and closing  
>the distance between them. "Let me remind you that I'm still here, that<br>we're together."

They reached for each other and succumbed to a passionate embrace that left  
>them feeling alive and invigorated. Words of love were spoken as clothes were<br>shed, then words were no longer needed. They knew they were all either were  
>living for and it was enough to keep them going.<p> 


	15. Physical Limitations

"It's true, I swear it," Connor said with absolute conviction as  
>he sat across from his new wife at the breakfast table. They'd come back from<br>their honeymoon the night before and this was their first official breakfast  
>together as a married couple in their new flat... and Connor was being an absolute<br>pill. Abby supposed it was due to the fact that she'd more or less destroyed  
>half his brain cells via orgasm during their honeymoon, but that was irrelevant.<br>He was still behaving like a twit.

"I believe you!" Abby declared, her tone one of absolute exasperation.  
>"Now shut up and eat your pancakes."<p>

"Yes, dear." He smirked and Abby narrowed her eyes at him. They finished  
>their food in silence. When they were done, Connor rose and gathered up the<br>dishes. "I'll wash up, love. Why don't you get the shower going and I'll  
>join you." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before turning his back<br>to her.

Once Abby was certain he was out of sight and she could hear him washing their  
>breakfast plates, she tested Connor's theory, but try as she might, she couldn't<br>accomplish it.

"Ha! Caught you!" Connor exclaimed, making Abby jump in her seat.

"Dammit, Connor Temple!" she screeched, hurling the pepper shaker  
>at him, which he miraculously dodged. His fiendish grin only served to infuriate<br>her and she rose from her chair and pounced at him like a creature about to  
>leap upon its prey and tear its throat out.<p>

He swooped in and caught her lips with his own, overpowering her with a passionate  
>kiss which she couldn't help but return. He lay her down on the table and began<br>to undress her.

"Told you!" he gasped between kisses. "It's impossible to lick  
>your own elbow!"<p>

"Shut up, Connor and take me!"


	16. Lipstick On Your Collar

"No, never! Connor would _never_," Becker said, adamant and  
>unyielding in his defense of his friend. "Connor has been in love with<br>Abby from the moment he laid eyes on her. He'd never cheat on her. He's oblivious  
>when other women flirt with him. He still follows after her like a lovesick<br>puppy! We were both at their wedding, he could barely speak his vows he was  
>crying so much."<p>

Jess sighed and gave her head a shake. "Of course, you're right. Oh I  
>feel like such a fool. How do you apologize to someone when they don't know<br>what you're apologizing for? He likes my strawberry and chocolate swirl cheesecake.  
>May I could bake him one? Or I could volunteer to run the ARC's diagnostics<br>on Friday and let him and Abby get off early?"

"Jess, don't get worked up about it. Just act normal and everything will  
>be fine."<p>

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"The question remains though, how did that lipstick get on the collar  
>of his shirt?"<p>

That was a bit of mystery, Becker had to admit. Connor had gone away overnight  
>to Oxford to give a speech at the University on some of his anomaly theories.<br>Now that the phenomenon was public knowledge there was keen interest in them  
>and Connor was the foremost expert. Of course, Connor being Connor, he'd forgot<br>his overnight bag at home when Abby had driven him to the train station. He  
>was already running late and there hadn't been time to return home to retrieve<br>it. He'd come back this afternoon and walked into the ARC in the suit and tie  
>he'd worn the day before with a swathe of deep red lipstick on the collar of<br>his white shirt. He'd taken a cab from the station being as Abby and Matt were  
>on the other side of the city overseeing the installation of a new off-site<br>menagerie. Jess had seen the lipstick and immediately brought her suspicions  
>to Becker.<p>

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. He's a bit of a celebrity  
>now, I bet some woman threw herself at him. He'd have rebuffed her and probably<br>called Abby immediately to tell her."

"That's logical. I'm embarrassed now."

Becker smiled and gave her a peck on her cheek.

Meanwhile...

"Harder Connor! Don't stop, almost... yes!" Abby cried out as her  
>orgasm consumed her. Connor continued to thrust for a few moments longer before<br>he reached his own climax, spilling himself deep inside his wife with a heated  
>moan. They collapsed from against the wall to the floor of his lab, half naked,<br>sweaty and satiated. They continued to kiss and caress each other until Abby  
>couldn't suppress her laughter any longer. "Welcome back!"<p>

"Thank you very much," Connor replied, scooping her up and setting  
>her in his lap, his hand caressing her bare thigh. "Told you that colour<br>on you drives me wild."

Most of Abby's red lipstick was smeared across his face. She didn't wear much  
>make-up on a daily basis and certainly not a sexy shade of red lipstick. However,<br>after the reaction she'd got when she'd shown up in Oxford unannounced the night  
>before, dressed in a sexy little black dress with her hair slicked back and<br>lips as red as blood, she was definitely going to be wearing it more often.  
>She'd brought him his overnight bag and had decided to surprise him with an<br>illicit liaison back at his hotel. They'd spent the whole night embroiled in  
>the hottest sex they'd ever had, then parted early in the morning. Abby made<br>sure she had enough time to get back home to shower and change before meeting  
>Matt.<p>

When Connor had arrived shortly after her return to the ARC that afternoon,  
>she'd dashed to fetch her red lipstick and ambushed him in his lab. The result<br>was another exceptional tryst with her husband.

"Maybe we should save it for home then?" Abby suggested, her nimble  
>fingers unbuttoning his shirt.<p>

"Not on your life!" He rolled her beneath him and moments later they  
>were making love again, unaware that Jess was on her way to his lab with a fresh<br>cup of coffee and a packet of biscuits for him.


	17. Evolution

"Mummy, what are you doing?" the child asked of her mother, coming  
>to sit beside her, tucking her tail behind her like a proper lady. Her mother<br>smiled fondly at her little one as she moved the digital images around on the  
>holographic plain before her.<p>

"Just putting the finishing touches on it, then it will be ready for the  
>family reunion. I'll show it to you first," her mother replied, one of<br>her tusks worrying her bottom lip as she tried to concentrate on the task at  
>hand.<p>

"Who is that!" the child asked, pointing to the next image her mother  
>added to the collection. "They're funny looking!"<p>

"Those, my dear, are humans. You don't see them around much anymore. They  
>were Connor and Abby Temple." The little girl gasped, her clawed hands<br>covering her mouth in amazement.

"They were real!"

"Yes, they were real and they belonged to Sid and Nancy Temple. You know  
>what that means, right?"<p>

The little girl nodded enthusiastically, huge smile appearing on her face.  
>Sid and Nancy Temple were the stuff of legend to all the Diictonians. They were,<br>according to the myths, the progenitors of their species, hundreds of thousands  
>of years ago. After the great convergence when the anomalies opened all over<br>the world, the lives of the humans and their ancestors had merged and over time,  
>one species out of thousands had been able to prevail and become dominant and<br>that had been theirs. They kept humans as beloved pets and the most famous of  
>which were called Connor and Abby Temple. Apparently the pair were very active<br>breeders and a lot of the humans that were found nowadays were related to Connor  
>and Abby Temple in one way or another. Most of the genuine information on the<br>early days of Diictonian society was lost through time and changing technology,  
>but there were still some facts, preserved by the family and passed down through<br>the ages. They were still Temples, the name revered as well as the stories that  
>were known to society at large.<p>

"And here we are," said the mother, showing an image of Sid and Nancy.  
>"Wasn't Nancy beautiful? You know, I think you look a bit like her. You<br>have the same eyes."

"I do?" The little girl was astonished. Now that she was older, it  
>was time to show her where their family had come from and all the adventures<br>the Temples had been on with their pet humans, Connor and Abby. Not to mention  
>how they'd saved the world, more than once. There was a reason they had the<br>most posh burrow in all the land and why they were privileged. The Temples were  
>a celebrated, even sacred family. Now it was time for their youngest to learn<br>where she had come from and know more than just bedtime stories. The child looked  
>at the other pictures and smiled a big tusky grin. "Abby's pretty. For<br>a human. Mummy, can we get a human some day?"

"Maybe. We'll see what your father says. It's best to leave them in the  
>wild usually, but sometimes there are lost or hurt ones with no family of their<br>own who need a good home. Would you like to see what a baby human looks like?  
>They're quite cute. Abby and Connor had lots of them, but the first one was<br>called Nicholas..."


	18. Goodnight

Abby wondered where the music was coming from and who was singing along with  
>it so terribly. She'd been winding down for the evening, enjoying a quiet read<br>in bed whilst waiting for Connor to join her. She rose and pulled on her robe  
>before making her way down the hallway towards the sound. She saw a flickering<br>light coming by way of Connor's office and realized that's where the singing  
>was coming from too. She approached, curious, as well as uncertain. Who was<br>in there with Connor?

She realized he was alone as she peered into the room. She saw his silhouette  
>from behind, black against the colours on the computer screen before him. There,<br>a video was playing of her dear husband singing along to an old rock and roll  
>tune from the seventies with his friends, Tom and Duncan. They were just boys,<br>probably in their late teens, looking as hopelessly geeky as when she'd first  
>met them. He was the Connor who'd wormed his way into her flat and stolen her<br>heart. His hair was long and scraggly with a fedora perched upon it. He wore  
>fingerless gloves and a waistcoat over his jumper. He was innocent and perfect<br>and she fell in love with him all over again.

She warred with herself about whether or not she should interrupt him, but  
>her decision was made when she heard him sniff. He was crying. She entered the<br>room, cringing as her footsteps made the old floorboards beneath her feet creak.  
>She knew that he was aware of her presence then and she moved a little more<br>swiftly, coming to stand behind him and laying her arms over his shoulders and  
>settling her hands on his chest. He covered both her hands with his and squeezed<br>them. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"Found some old disks, forgot I'd even had them. They were mostly full  
>of pictures and nonsense, but then I found these..." He cleared his throat,<br>his voice tight. "We were seventeen, our gap year... well, it was supposed  
>to be, but I'd got a scholarship and had to start Uni straight away or I'd lose<br>it..." Abby sensed Connor needed to say more, so she remained silent, but  
>began combing the fingers of one hand through his hair. It was getting long<br>again, almost as long as in the video. She'd have to remind him to get it cut  
>soon. "I... I miss them." He finally said.<p>

"What about Duncan?" Abby asked.

"He's happy up in Edinburgh. We email back and forth sometimes. He's even  
>got a girlfriend! He's doing well at school, about to begin courses for his<br>Masters. He doesn't need me interfering. I've done enough to upset his life.  
>He's only just got it back on track. I guess I just miss Tom, miss how things<br>were with the three of us. Y'know, in hindsight, Cutter should've brought them  
>in on things... or... or he shouldn't have let me back in."<p>

"Conn, don't say that. What would I have done without you?"

His shoulders slumped and he ducked his head. He sighed and closed the window  
>and shut down his computer. The room was plunged into darkness and silence.<br>He got up from the chair and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight as  
>he could.<p>

"Sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay, I know. C'mon, Connor, take me to bed, make love to me."  
>She could see his smile, even in the dark, as he leaned in to kiss her.<p>

"I love you," he whispered and captured her mouth with his. She led  
>him to the bedroom and he took the initiative, undressing her and beginning<br>to worship her as he did most nights, covering her skin with kisses and caresses.  
>As Abby surrendered to him, she felt a pang in her heart. She supposed that's<br>what it meant to be someone's soulmate, their pain became your own and her Connor  
>was sad tonight. She hoped the love she felt for him and gave him now would<br>temper that pain and bring him as much joy as his did her.


End file.
